


Lua

by Anuriel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuriel/pseuds/Anuriel
Summary: He pulls away slightly so he can cup his cheek, as red as he knew it would be, looking into his eyes. “I don't think you know how cute you are.”





	Lua

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas gift for my friend Gio, hope y'all like it as well

The bright morning sun peeks out the open window, shining on the boys lying peacefully in bed. It's barely seven, Tetsuro woke up just a while ago while Kei is still asleep. He doesn't know that, but he makes the cutest pout when he's sleeping and Tetsuro wonders if he could be dreaming about him – not that Kei would ever say yes, but the blush on his cheeks would be answer enough for him.

Kei lies on his stomach, face turned to him, naked back fully on display – not the only thing naked, Tetsuro chuckles to himself, glancing at the covers over his lower half.

One hand reaches out to stroke his back gently. The skin is soft, unmarred. He can feel Kei breathing in and out against his hand, he looks so at ease. Before, Kei would make sure to leave right after they had sex, or while he was sleeping, get all flustered when Tetsuro asked him to stay and call him a needy pervert. It was a surprise to find him in his bed the first time, but he made sure to not let him leave ever again. 

Kei makes a little noise (fuck, so cute) and slowly opens his eyes, staring right at Tetsuro. He smiles at the blond and all too quickly he's snuggling up against Tetsuro's chest, groaning at the sunlight hitting his face. Tetsuro hopes he can't hear his heart while he's there, because it's beating like crazy just having him this close and acting so adorably. 

“Kei…” he's smiling, giving his forehead a kiss. “Good morning.”

Kei groans again. “Why didn't you close the curtains last night?”

“Forgot.” It's the truth. They were so busy on each other that thinking of anything besides him would be an offense. 

Kei bites his chest. It doesn't hurt, but he lets out a teasing “Ouch.” 

“That didn't hurt” he bites again.

“How can you be so sure?” Once again, it doesn't hurt. It's rather pleasant. 

“...I wouldn't hurt you.” He knows Kei is blushing without needing to look. He knows exactly what it looks like and yet he can't get enough, relishing in the moments Kei gets embarrassed and his cheeks are a beautiful shade of red. 

He pulls away slightly so he can cup his cheek, as red as he knew it would be, looking into his eyes. “I don't think you know how cute you are.”

“You're always saying that” he avoids eye contact, face getting even redder.

“Yeah. Look at me.”

Kei looks up, and Tetsuro plants a gentle kiss on his lips that ends on a smile. 

“I have morning breath, idiot…” 

“You know I don't care about that” he goes in for another, then another, all soft pecks until Kei gives in and kisses back. He feels like that alone is a victory itself. 

He deepens those kisses, pushing his tongue inside slowly, taking Kei's time and inciting him to respond. With his eyes closed, he can feel an arm and leg wrapping themselves around him and pulling him closer, and he can't help but smile into that deliciously sweet kiss. 

“What is it?” Kei whispers.

“Mm?” he tries to kiss him again but he escapes this time.

“You're smiling…”

“Because I like kissing you. Is that so weird?” he settles for a forehead kiss instead, hand moving to his back to pull him even closer, until their bare chests are touching. 

“It's… not” Kei still looks a bit overwhelmed. He probably doesn't know how to feel about it. Tetsuro is his first, after all. 

“I like kissing you. I like you, Kei” he reassures him, speaking in a low voice. “I'm smiling because I like you.”

It's probably too much for him to handle at once, because Kei pulls him in rather forcefully for a kiss, tongue and all. It's bold, and even if it's Kei's attempt to change subjects and stop Tetsuro from seeing his beet red cheeks, he likes it a lot. 

They seem unable to part from each other, one kiss ending in another, the hand that was previously on Kei's back travelling down to feel up his ass and give it a squeeze, feel the sticky cheeks – remnants from last night. Kei gasps into the kiss, his body always honest about how it feels, even when his heart isn't. Tetsuro uses the opportunity to slide his tongue in his mouth again, sensual, tasting all of him. 

They roll in bed and Tetsuro is now on top of Kei, staring down right at him. He always loved how little it takes for Kei to get all worked up, panting and trembling, his body's silent way of begging to be touched more, begging for it. For him. 

“Oh my, looks like we're naked in my bed” he smirks.

“I wonder how it happened” Kei says, annoyed that he stopped for that, and pulls him back down by his already messy hair. He likes that, his sarcastic demeanor, even when he's about to take dick in him.

He learns his lesson though, not pulling away from his kisses anymore. Instead, he starts rolling his hips against Kei's, groping one thigh in his strong hand to spread his legs so he can dig into the treasure between them, his and his alone.

Kei's hands travel up and down his back, feeling the muscles there and the shape of his torso with slender fingers, leaving scratches while grinding on him, panting against his lips. The sight of him with pure lust in his eyes is enough to drive Tetsuro's mind and cock crazy. It hardens and throbs against Kei's soft skin and he moans when he feels Kei's cock against his, pleasantly surprised to find it just as hard as his own.

“Wanna do it?” he says casually, as if they're not in the middle of almost doing it.

“What do you think?” Kei gives him the same annoyed look telling him to just go on with it and put your dick in me. 

“Don't be rude” he bites his neck, leaving a hickey there that Kei will have trouble hiding. “Should I wear a condom this time?” 

“...No” is all he says about it. But Tetsuro knows he's dying of embarrassment inside. 

“Alright” he gives him a kiss to ease up the nerves while blindly trying to find the lube they put somewhere before going to sleep last night. Tetsuro was so engrossed in Kei's sleepy face that he didn't bother paying attention to where he was putting it.

He finds it under his pillow. “Fingers?”

“No.”

“Come on, just a little. Don't wanna hurt you.”

“You're not that big to hurt me.” 

Tetsuro laughs at the obvious lie, and sees that Kei is smiling, trying to stop himself from laughing as well.

He gives him a kiss before pulling away to pour it on his index and middle fingers, slowly prodding at his entrance. It's not as difficult to get inside as the first few times, Kei is used to relaxing and letting him in now and Tetsuro is used to the exact place his prostate is so he can massage it in slow circles while opening him up.

The faces Kei makes while being fingered are a mix of adorably cute and sexy, if that's even possible, but in Tetsuro's head it is. He could probably spend an entire day doing it without getting anything in return, just watching the way Kei's body twitches and his brows furrow, his chest heaves and his eyes beg for more – even though it's his fourth orgasm already and he's too sensitive to be touched. That's something he wants to do once Kei stops being so impatient and demanding Tetsuro pulls his fingers out and shove his cock in. 

But for now he indulges in his adorable moon boy, smearing lube on his cock and repositioning Kei so he can finally, finally push inside.

He goes slow, just the tip first, and even though he can't wait to get inside he loves the way Kei asks – no, orders that he puts it all in, clenching deliciously around him to try to convince him to. Tetsuro is aware it's all heaven inside, but he's a devil himself, teasing his angel until he's teary eyed and begging for it because he's going so slow. 

Tetsuro needs to stop and breathe so he doesn't come right away as Kei's tight, so tight walls hug his cock and threaten to not let go. Kei's back is arched and he can feel his muscles tensed up.

“Relax, baby” he whispers in his ear.

“I know…” his voice cracks.

“I know you do” he kisses Kei's cheek affectionately. “Can't move if you don't let go.”

Slowly, the tight grip around his cock begins to loosen up, allowing him to pull back for a shallow thrust. It's not remotely satisfying but his Kei whimpers under him, asking for more, and who is he to refuse?

Kei screams on the first rough thrust, holding him close, and Tetsuro doesn't want to leave those arms ever again as he thrusts in once more, then once more, and more and more and more until he's slamming inside Kei while the most deliciously arousing noises leave his lips and the sound of their hips smacking together is too loud in the early morning. 

“Kei… Kei…” he grunts against his ear, definitely feeling the scratches he's leaving on his back now, but it only makes him want to go harder at it.

“Tetsu…” a high pitched moan escapes him. His Kei is so needy when they get like this, despite the earlier behavior. 

“God, Kei… You're too perfect, it's unfair.”

He brings Kei's legs up so his knees are against his chest and he has a full view of where they're joined together and of how wet with precome Kei's cock and stomach are. 

“You got like this because of me?” 

Kei touches his own cock to stroke himself and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. 

“Yeah…”

“You're getting close, baby?” He doesn't need to ask, he knows the answer by his body alone.

“Getting there… Tetsu… Fuck!” 

He thinks he can see Kei's cock twitch in his hand as he's able to go even deeper in the new position and rub the tip of his cock right on Kei's prostate before giving it the rest of his length with no gentleness. 

It's all a sweaty blur of lips and hands and legs, wrapping around each other, grinding and scratching and groping. He licks a trail of saliva that's going down Kei's chin and ends it on an open mouthed kiss that has both of them moaning as Kei's hole spasms and massages his cock, raw and unprotected.

“I'm gonna cum inside you, Kei” he whispers, rolling his hips. “You like that, don't you?”

“Yes, fuck, please” Kei grabs him by the hair to emphasize how much he does. 

Tetsuro replaces Kei's hand on his cock and strokes it, matching his own brutal pace inside, feeling it throb and twitch and get him wet with all the precome leaking out of him. When Kei is about to come he keeps it up, letting the orgasm build up inside him until he finally spills all over Tetsuro's hand and his own stomach. 

Tetsuro has the urge to lick it off his hand, bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking them clean. He's pleasantly surprised when Kei takes his hand and brings it to his own mouth to suck on his spit covered fingers, and it only serves as fuel for his own orgasm.

It's impossible not to be on the edge of coming the entire time he's fucking Kei, not with the way he's so needy and sexy without even trying to be, with the way he calls his name, touches him, wants him. He fills him up with his thick, hot come, panting against his ear and thrusting until he's milked himself dry inside him, not pulling out immediately just the way he likes. 

“Kei…” there's a tone of affection in his voice. He's smiling. 

“Woah…” Kei isn't letting him pull out with how tight he's squeezing his softening cock. He's fine with it.

“Kei” he kisses his neck, his face, his lips. All too soft, unlike just a minute before. 

“Mm?”

“I like you a lot, Kei. You didn't let me finish up earlier.” 

Kei's cheeks get redder, and not because of the physical exertion. 

“You make me so happy” he says in between kisses. “I know you're embarrassed about this stuff, it's fine. I can be the only one to say them.”

“Tetsu…”

“I don't mind that my boyfriend is a brick wall as long as I get to shower him with all my affection” he teases, but it's the truth.

“Tetsu.”

“You're just so cute, I can't stop myself from being all clingy and gross.”

“Tetsuro!”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”


End file.
